Unexpected, It All Started In A Concert
by Haruna SeiraXoXo
Summary: The Rave Fairies is one of the top bonds in Fiore. After their concert in Hargeon, backstage, Seira introduced some guys to the band. Then the guys revealed that they're the Hurricane Dragons, one of the top bands like the Rave Fairies. Then and there friendship, scandals, love teams, relationships started and bloomed. Read Full Summary inside.
1. FULL Summary!

Unexpected, It All Started In A Concert

**Summary"**

"The Rave Fairies" is one of the Top Bands in Fiore. The Band members are: Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Seira (XD can't help it), and Levy. Lucy and Seira are the lead singers of the Rave Fairies. After their concert in Hargeon, Seira introduced some guys to the band. Well, they told The Raves that they are also one of the top Bands called "The Hurricane Dragons" . The members are: Natsu, Jellal, Hibiki, Gray, Rogue, and Gajeel. Ever since their meeting all of them have been close friends. They hang like all the time. They always have a friendly competition when it comes to being the top band. Until they felt something. Yes, love. Will they keep their feelings? Will they survive the scandals and all? Read now! Love teams: Natsu and Lucy , Jellal and Erza ,Cana and Hibiki, Gray and Juvia, Rogue and Seira, Gajeel and Levy. (Songfic-ish)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Raves and Hurricanes"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the songs and lyrics.

Hello, Readers! This is my First Fan Fiction, so, I apologize if its not that good…yet. If you have any suggestions or whatever, please PM me. Enjoy! :D

Lucy's POV.

"2 minutes! Get ready now, girls!" A staff said.

"Hai!" We all answered in unison, he just smiled.

"Are you ready, girls?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Good, let's rock this town!" I said.

-At the stage-

"Heya, Hargeon!" I greeted. There was a wave of cheers and screams.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're ready to rock. Let's do it!" I said.

"1... 2... 3!"

(Emerald Eyes by BLACKLISTED Me)

_Lucy and (?):_

_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes._

(Intro Music)

_Lucy:_

_Beneath a sea of humility And you're drowning when you're looking up so hopelessly_

_(?):_

_On your own_

_Lucy:_

_Your hands were once so strong_

_(?):_

_All alone_

_Lucy:_

_The man I loved is gone_

_(?):_

_I know you can do it cause, I've seen that you knew it once_

_So if I believe in you, Will you believe it too?_

_Lucy and (?):_

_You lie awake and you feel like you're dying_

_To see the world through my eyes_

_Maybe for once in your life_

_Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights_

_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes_

_(?):_

_So this is what you chose over me_

_And you're drowning cause your losing all your perfect dreams_

_Lucy:_

_On your own_

_(?):_

_Your deal with death is done_

_Lucy:_

_All alone_

_Will you ever see the sun?_

_(?) and Lucy:_

_I've seen that you knew it once, I know you can do it cause_

_If I can believe in you, you can believe it too_

_You lie awake and you feel like you're dying_

_To see the look through my eyes_

_Maybe for once in your life_

_Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights_

_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes_

_Lucy:_

_I set myself on fire just to guide you_

_(?):_

_I'll be your torch in the night so I can light your way_

_(?) and Lucy:_

_I break myself into pieces just to bind you_

_I tear myself apart so I can watch you fade_

_Lucy:_

_Will I see you again or Will you take this fate?_

_Can we ever be friends or Will you suffocate?_

_(?):_

_Am I helping you swim or am I struggling?_

_Will I fail? Will I fail you again..._

_Will I see you again or Will you take this fate?_

_Can we ever be friends or Will you suffocate?_

_(?) andLucy:_

_Am I helping you swim or am I struggling?_

_Will I fail? Will I fail you again..._

_Will you see me or?..._

_See through me now, I see through all your sin_

_You lie awake and you feel like you're dying_

_To see the world through my eyes_

_Maybe for once in your life_

_Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights_

_Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes_

_I set myself on fire just to guide you_

_I'll be your torch in the night so I can light your way_

_I break myself into pieces just to bind you_

_I tear myself apart so I can watch you fade. _

(Song Ends)

Time Skip: After the Concert, backstage (Still Lucy POV)

"Oh my! So tired!" I said as I sat down in a chair for us.

"Thank you for your hard work, girls!" Our friend and voice coach, Mira said.

"After this, we're gonna party, okay?" Cana said.

"Okay!" We all said.

"Umm. . . guys?" Levy started.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Mira asked.

"Well, umm. . . Do you know where Seira is? She's not here." She continued.

We didn't react for some seconds then

.

.

.

"NANI?!" We all said in unison.

We all panicked except Erza, Cana, and Juvia-they're thinking where Seira might be. Grace under pressure.

"OH MY GOSH! What if she's been kidnapped?! W-What if she quit the band?! OH NO!" Mira panicked, all of us sweat dropped, luckily, Erza calmed Mira down.

"Mira, chill. First of all, no one would dare to kidnap her because of her father(A/N: My father in the story is over-protective, but an understanding, caring, responsible and kind father and when his daughter gets hurt or whatever, :3 you'll see on the following chapters). Second, you think Seira will quit the band? She loves the band so muchand her singing career is everything to her so, she would never do that." Erza said, more like scolded.

"Nice work on calming Mira down, Erza." A familiar voice said.

We all turned to see Seira with some guys behind her. (A/N: Yeah, though I have a black hair in real life, I would like my anime-self to have white hair with curls in the end, violet eyes, white skin –not tanned because I'm already tan in real life XD Oh. And "(?)" is me, Seira Ha ha!) She wore a short, red strapless dress, black boots that almost reached her knees, and her hair is down. She looked amazing. No doubt she's the Flower of the Heavenstark Family.

"Seira, where were you? You made us really worried and who are they?" Cana said while pointing the guys behind her.

She laughed nervously and said "Sorry, I heard we're gonna party? Well, I brought some friends." She pinted the guys behind her.

"Hey." They all said unison except the black-haired guy with red crimson eyes and the black-heaired guy with piercings.

" Yo, I'm Natsu." The pink-haired guy said.

"This is Jellal." He pinted out the blue-haired guy with a tattoo on his face. I noticed that he was staring at Erza. Erza noticed and blushed and looked away which made me giggle.

"And this is Hibiki, the playboy." He pointed out the dirty blonde-haired guy.

"Yo~" He greeted with a seductive voice and wink, we just scoffed in reply. "This is Gray. A.K.A, Ice Freak." Natsu pointed out the dark blue-haired guy.

"Shut the hell up, Natsu!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Oh? You wanna go, Ice Freak? Huh?!" Natsu replied and they started to fight.

We just sweat-dropped. Jellal just sighed and said "I will continue what Natsu left off. This is Rogue and Gajeel." He pointed out the two black-haired guys.

"Gee-hee. I'm Gajeel." The guy with piercings said.

The other guy didn't say anything.  
"Oh. This is Rogue." Seira introduces the quiet guy and-

Oh my. Is she blushing? Don't tell me. . . Seira. . .

I giggled and they all looked at me. Even Rogue who didn't care about what's happening around him and Natsu and Gray also stopped fighting.

Seira knew that I know that she is crushing on Rogue and turned red as a tomato.

"L-Lucy. . . W-W-W-Whatever you know. . . I beg you. . . Don't tell anyone. Please!" She pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry Seira. I won't tell." I said but I'm still giggling.

The others looked at us with a what-are-you-talking-about.

"So, how did you guys know Seira?" Erza asked.

"Well, we met in a program and Rogue accidentally bumped into Seira and we all got close and all." Natsu answered.

"Okay." Erza replied.

"Speaking of 'program'. . . ummm. . ." Levy started.

"Oh, yea. About that. . ." I agreed with Levy.

"You don't know?" Seira asked.

We all just nodded.

"We're 'The Hurricane Dragons'. One of the top bands like you." Natsu answered.

"EHHH?!" We reacted.

_Chapter 1 End._

**So. . . Was it okay? What do you guys think? Sorry if its boring. I promise I****'****ll work hard for the next chapter! Pls. R&amp;R. If you have some suggestions or questions. Pls. PM me. See you on the next chapter!**

_**-Haruna SeiraXoXo**___

**Preview**

Lucy: So, we're gonna have a sleep-over at your villa, Seira?

Seira: Yup. Its better than to wake up the next day and find out that one of you got into trouble or something.

Lucy: Awww. . . You're such a caring band-mate and friend, Seira :D

Seira: Of course! I love you all! ^_^

Lucy: But you love your crush more, right?~ ::wiggles eyebrows::

Seira: Ugh! L-Lucy-chan, stop teasing!

Lucy: Ha ha! You're blushing! Hai, hai. I'll stop now.

Seira:/mumbles:/ I will get back at you, Lu. . . ::pouts::


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – "Show Us What You Got!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the songs, and the lyrics in this story.

Seira POV

The sleep-over went well. Rogue was the first one to give up and sleep. He's still funny though he's kind of a sociopath. B-B-But! I don' like him! We're gonna perform for a program again. . . I will be the lead singer not Lucy because she's going to play the guitar. . . Argh! So nervous. Rogue noticed this and held my hand which made my eyes widen and look at him and our hands. He looked at me and smiled. It made my heart melt! He's so cute~! Oh. I forgot to mention that they came with us. They said that they are taking 5 days off so, they want to watch us.

"Time to perform, girls!" The staff said. We all nodded and got ready to go up on the stage. I'm not nervous anymore. Thanks to Rogue.

Before I got up to the stage I walked to Rogue and said "Thank you, Rogue! Thanks to you, I'm not nervous anymore." I smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek befor I got up the stage and perform.

I didn't look back 'cause I'm blushing hard and I don't want him to see.

Rogue POV.

I blushed when she kissed me on my cheek. She smells good. She smells like rose and vanilla. I didn't notice that I was blushing after she did that.

"Oh. Got a hot chick there, huh, Rogue? I'm jealous. My charms didn't work to her but your emotionless-act worked to her. Nice." Hibiki teased.

"Sh-Shut up." I replied, turning away, still blushing.

Seira POV

Okay. You can do this, Seira.

"Hello, Magnolia! The Rave Fairies will now play for you. Please listen: Blind" I said.

_I think you got the best of me_

_You're sleepin' with the enemy_

_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_The beat drops, I'm so alone_

_My heart stops, I already know_

_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me till the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Without me, you're nothing_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me till the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_I've let go, finally over you_

_This drama that you put me through_

_I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_The beat drops, you're so alone_

_It's last call and it's gotten old_

_Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me till the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Without me, you're nothing_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me till the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_I trusted you, you were the first_

_Then you lied and it get's worse_

_You broke me down_

_Now just look around_

_Who's all alone?_

_Who's all alone now?_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me till the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Without me, you're nothing_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me till the day you die_

(Song ends.)

There was a loud and heart-warming applause.

I looked at Rogue at the backstage. He was smiling along with the Hurricanes. Then, Rogue gave a thumbs up to me and clapped.

"Thanks, Magnolia! See you soon!" I said while giving them a flying kiss and a goodbye wave.

-Backstage- (Still Seira POV)

Lucy and the others complimented me. When we faced Rogue and the others. . . We were greeted with grins and smirks.

Rogue walked to me and gave me a bouquet of roses and tulips, my favorites. "You were amazing, Seira." He said.

"Thanks, Rogue!" I replied.

He leaned closer to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"That's for earlier." He said with a smirk. I blushed redder than Erza's hair!

Suddenly, I felt a dark aura. Mira and Erza have dark aura surrounding them. The others distanced from the two.

"Rogue! How dare you do that to Seira!" Mira said.

"You shall receive punishment." Erza agreed with Mira. Oh no.

Rogue still has a cool expression.

"So?" He replied which made the two widen their eyes.

"You haven't even confessed to her! So, why did you stole her precious first kiss?!" They replied.

"Then, if you ask." Rogue replied and faced me.

Erza and Mira's eyes are still widened.

"Seira Heavenstark, I love you," He said.

My eyes widened.

-Lucy POV-

"Oh my gosh!" I reacted.

Mira and Erza's dark aura faded away.

Mira fainted. Erza broke down. Levy, Juvia and I squealed. Cana and the guys smirked.

"As I was saying, I love you, Seira. Ever since we met, I have always loved you. You add color to my blank, colorless, and lifeess world. Will you go out with me?" Rogue proposed.

Us, girls, squealed once again. Even Cana and Erza. The guys teased.

Seira's not saying a thing. She's blushing soo hard.

"Oi! Seira! I know that things are still proccessing in your mind but. . . If I were you, I would say "yes" now before he's taken away from you!" I teased which made Seira look at me and say

"I won't let anyone take him!" then she looked at Rogue.

"Of course, Rogue. I, too, have always loved you. I love you, Rogue Cheney!" She said then she kissed Rogue on the lips! OMG! Second kiss of the day! Ha ha ha ha!

After they kissed, we group-hugged them and congratulated the lovers.

"Congrats, Seira! I'm so happy for you!" I congratulated her.

"Thanks, Lu. Maybe I'll matchmake for you next time." She said wth a smirk.

"E-Eh?! I-I have no time for that!" I replied with a blush.

"Then what about me? You know that I'm serious about the band. But still, I have time for love. Lu, don't make the biggest mistake to let go of that love that was always there waiting. You will really regret it and it will be hard to get it back. Anyways, I think I have someone to suit you." She said with a smirk then looked to Natsu.

I blushed red.

"Him? No way!" I rpelied.

"What? He's cool, kind, funny, and sweet. What's the problem with him?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know too. But. . . He makes my stomach leap or something. . ." I replied.

"Oh. You like him." She said straight.

I blushed deeply. "L-Let's not talk about that for now, Seira." I said.

"Hmm. Guess you're right." She replied, still smirking.

"Hey! Let's have a party for the new lovers!" Mira suggested.

"Sure!" We all said except Cana and Hibiki.

"Umm... Sorry, guys. But I can't. I have to visit someone so, I can't come. Anyways, sorry and congrats, Seira, Rogue. See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Cana said and left.

"And I have to sleep early. Bye bye! See you tomorrow. Congrats Seira, Rogue!" Hibiki said and then left too.

"Why does he have to sleep early?" Lucy asked.

"He sleeps at least 10 hours. His maximum is 20 hours. Oh, well. Let's go to my villa. Let's party there." Rogue says. We just nodded.

Well, I already know that about Hibiki. So, I'm not surprised LOL.

Time Skip: At Rogue's Villa (Seira POV)

I'm so happy that me and Rogue are finally together. I thought that it was just one-sided. I was wrong.

". . . Seira. Seira!" Rogue woke me up from my daze. He's so close!

"Oh! Sorry, what is it?" I replied moving my head away from his face a little.

"We're here." He replied then he took my hand and led me outside and inside his villa. We were all amazed. Its so luxurious. I love it! XD

We went to the party room and there's like a karaoke room, bar, a large lounge, game room, and more.

We went to the karaoke room.

I heard Natsu and Erza talking.

"So, lets see which band is better here!" Natsu challenged us.

Erza scoffed and smirked and said "We're gonna kick your ass."

"Yea? Show us what you got!" Natsu replied.

To be continued.

**Chapter 2 end.**

**So, how was it? Rushed? IKR. Sorry. But it****'****s okay, right? Sorry if you****'****re dissapointed in me! I promise I****'****ll do my best on the following chapters! PLS Review!**

**-Haruna SeiraXoXo**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – "Show Us What You Got Part 2"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the songs, and lyrics used.

Continuation: (Lucy POV)

"Oh, yeah. We're really gonna show ya what we got." I said with a smirk.

"Great! The group that loses will do what the winning group dares you, 'kay?" Natsu said.

We asked each other if they agree.

"You're on." I said with a wicked smirk.

He's smirking too. Somehow, his smirk made my heart leap.

"Okay. Since I'm not part of the Rave Fairies, I will be the host. First, we will have a duet battle. The first pair: Gajeel and Levy." Mira announced.

Levy's eyes widened. She's nervous, obviously.

"Levy-chan. Don't be nervous. Just go with the flow and enjoy the song. You're a Rave Fairy, so, there's nothing to worry about." I told levy. She smiled and said "Thanks,Lu-chan. You're right! I will do my best and enjoy!" I smiled in reply.

"Okay. So, the song is: Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia. Do your best, you two!" Mira said.

(Song Begins.)

Levy:

Suddenly, My choice is clear.

I knew when only you and I

Were standing here…

Gajeel:

Andbeautiful

Is all I see

Levy and Gajeel:

Its only you

I know its true

It has to be…

(Intro Music)

Levy's starting to enjoy the music. She's now smiling brightly and stomping her feet with the beat.

Levy:

That money isn't worth a thing

If you didn't earn it,You don't deserve it.

True love doesn't cost a thing

And if you try to buy it

You can't return it.

Levy and Gajeel: No, no, no oh!

Your friends doing a the same things

And my friends look at what you're wasting

It doesn't matter if you change their minds…

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling!

I'm finally falling, falling!

Levy:

I don't need all the Finest things, Diamond rings, and nothing.

So, show me something.

Levy and Gajeel:

'Cause love is all I need and all I ever wanted

And now I got it.

Levy interlocked her arms with Gajeel's which made him blush and we laughed hard when we saw him red-faced.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah.)

My friends wonder what you're thinking

And your friends probably think the same thing.

It doesn't matter if we change their minds.

(Repeat Chorus)

Levy:

If you can't find love when you're in it, just forget it.

Levy and Gajeel:

It will change your mind once you get it.

Don't you get it?

'Cause we did it

Yeah we did it

Well, we did it.

(Repeat Chorus x2)

Finally falling, falling (x2)

(Song ends)

We applauded. Both of them were really good. They returned to their seats.

"Thank you, Gajeel, Levy. Now, let's see the results." Mira said and then she looked at the Monitor.

**Round 1**

"**Finally Falling"**

**Gajeel: 7 Levy: 8 Winner: Levy**

We cheered . The guys groaned. Seira and Rogue didn't care about what's happening since they have their own world. Though, Seira smiled when she noticed that Levy won. Rogue smirked at Gajeel and then they continued having their lovey-dovey chit-chat.

"Nice, Levy. Don't worry, Hurricanes, I'm sure that you'll have a come-back." Mira said.

"Yeah! We're not gonna lose to ya, Luigi and your friends!" Natsu said to me.

"Its 'Lucy' not 'Luigi' and whatever! Let's just get on with it." I replied.

"Okay, okay! The next pair is: Erza and Jellal. The song is: At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Max." Mira announced.

"Kick her ass, Jellal!" Natsu told Jellal. Jellal just glared at Natsu which made him shiver.

"Do your best, Erza! And Enjoy the song!" I told Erza. She smied in reply.

Erza:

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you.

Erza sounds wonderful.

Jellal:

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start.

Jellal and Erza:

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey.

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Jellal:

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure.

Erza:

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Jellal and Erza:

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

(Repeat Chorus)

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark.

Erza:

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Jellal and Erza:

Nothing's gonna tear us apart!

(Repeat Chorus)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on….

Jellal:

Starting out on a journey.

Jellal and Erza:

Life is a road and I wanna going

Love is river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the Beginning…

Jellal and Erza looked into each other's eyes and sang the last phrase.

Jellal and Erza:

…With you.

We all applauded to them. Their voice really go well together.

"Wow. Just wow. Your voices really go well together. Maybe its match-making time~" Mira teased which made Erza blush redder than her hair which made Jellal laugh.

No One's POV.

"Now, for the results." Mira announced and looked at the score board.

**Round 2 **

"**At the Beginning"**

**Jellal: 8 Erza: 9.5 Winner: Erza**

The guys lost, again. They all groaned. This time, Rogue did too. He and Seira were also listening and cheering for their band.

"That's okay. Don't lose hope, boys. Next up . . . Gray and Juvia!" Says Mira.

"Do your best, Juvia-chan! You too, Gray-nii!" Seira cheered for her best friends. The two just smiled in reply.

"Your song is: Just Give Me a Reason by Pink and Nate Ruess!" Mira announced their song.

(A/N: Pls just listen to the song and then whoever sings that part, girl or boy, imagine that's Gray and Juvia. Sorry, I'm tired typing LOL. Sorry!)

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

(Oh, we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again.

(Song ENDS.)

Everyone didn't say anything. They were crying. Tears of joy. LOL. Everyone was crying except Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Rogue, and Gajeel.

"*sniff* T-That was b-beautiful, G-Gray, Juvia! *cries* Now! For the results! *cries harder*" Says Mira while crying- No. Flooding. LOL. We sweat dropped and looked at the board.

**Round 3**

"**Just Give Me a Reason"**

**Gray: 9 Juvia: 9 Winner: Gray and Juvia. IT'S A TIE!**

We all cheered. The guys were the loudest who cheered. Its their first win after all.

"Nice job, Ice Stripper." Natsu congratulated Gray- well, and teased. LOL.

"Shut up. 'I' got out first win, shoudn't you respect me, Flame-brain?" Gray teased back.

Before the two fight, Mira announced the next pair.

"The next pair: Rogue and Seira!" After she announced, she made a fan girl squeal- well, all the girls did LOL. EVEN ERZA! This surprised the boys. Ha ha ha ha!

"Kya~! So your song is: Can I have this Dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens! KYA~! Perfect for you two!" Mira announced and squealed. Rogue had a vein pop in his head because he's annoyed by their squeals and their tease, this was only noticed by his girlfriend, Seira. (A/N: OMG! ME? LOL I wrote this story yet I'm acting like I don't know what will happen and all! XD LOL Yup, I have a crush on an Anime Character. That is Rogue Cheney, of course! ;D Now, back to the story!)

Seira pouted and acted like she's mad at her boyfriend. Rogue noticed and embraced his girlfriend. "Whats the problem, Seira-chan?" Rogue asked, still embracing Seira lovingly. Seira pouted even more and answered "I'm pissed off. 'Cause what's so bad about them teasing us? Are we not lovers now? Or are you ashamed of me being your girlfr-Mmph!" but she was cutted off when Rogue stole a kiss from her. The girls squealed louder, the guys were teasing things like 'Ooh~! Score!', 'Nice one, dude!', 'Gee-hee. They make a good couple, don't they?' (A/N: You know who that was, right, obviously. :3 LOL), and Mira fainted. So, her sister, Lisanna took her place until she gained consciousness again.

"Okay. While my Mira-nee's resting. I will take her place. Now, like Mira-nee said your song is: Can I have this Dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Start!" Lisanna announced.

(A/N: Like I said before, listen to the song and imagine.)

[Gabriella]

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Rogue did pull Seira close. The girls giggled.

Their eyes are still locked into each other, as if they are dedicating this song to each other. They're so into the song. LOL

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

And by that, they started to dance.

[Troy, Gabriella]

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Rogue spun Seira with a loving smile planted on his lips.

[Troy]

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

[Troy, Gabriella]

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance.

(Song Ends.)

They kissed again. They really don't care about people seeing them like that. LOL. We were so touched that we can't speak. Then, it was Lisanna's turn to faint. Then, Mira awakened and let her little sister go home.

"Well, that was amazing. Now, lets see your scores."

**Round 4**

**Rogue: 10 Seira: 9.9 Winner: Rogue**

The guys cheered and sighed in relief. That was close. The girls are still smiling, they don't mind losing, at least, they're having fun. Seira didn't seem to mind at all because she's so focused on her boyfriend.

"Okay! Congrats, boys. Now for the last pair! You all know who those two are! Natsu and Lucy!" Mira announced.

"Do your best, Lu. Sorry if I lost!" Seira said. "Its okay, Seira. Doesn't matter, at least, we're having fun, yes?" Lucy replied. Seira nodded with a bright and cute smile.

"Your song is: Why don't you love me by Demi Lovato and Hot Chelle Rae! Do your best!" Mira announced

[Natsu]

See, I can't wake up,

I'm living a nightmare, that keeps playing over again.

Locked in a room so hung up on you and you're cool with just being friends,

Left on the side lines, stuck at a red light,waiting for my time and I can't see.

[Natsu and Lucy]

Why don't you love me, touch me, tell me i'm your everything, the air you breathe,

And why don"t you love me, baby, open up your heart tonight, 'cause I could be all that you need, Oh.

Why don't you love me ?

[Natsu]

Why don't you love me ?

[Lucy]

See I'm just to scared to tell you the truth, 'cause my heart, it can't take anymore.

Broken and bruised, longing for you and I don't know, what I'm waiting for.

Left on the side lines, stuck at a red light,waiting for my time,

So just tell me

[Natsu and Lucy]

Why don't you love me, touch me, tell me i'm your everything, the air you breathe,

And why don"t you love me, baby, open up your heart tonight, 'cause I could be all that you need, Oh.

**Natsu: text**

**Lucy: (text)**

Why don't you give me a reason ?

(Why don't you give me a reason ?)

Please tell me the truth

(Please tell me the truth)

You know, that i keep believing (i keep believing)

[Natsu and Lucy]

Til i'm with you.

(A/N: I suggest that you really should listen to the song. :3)

Why don't you love me? Kiss me , I can feel your heart tonight, it's killing me

So Why don't you love me, touch me, tell me i'm your everything, the air you breathe,

And why don"t you love me, baby, open up your heart tonight, 'cause I could be all that you need, Oh.

Why don't you love me ?

Why don't you love me ?

Why don't you love me ?

Why don't you love me ?

Why don't you love me ?

**Chapter End.**

**So. . . How was that? Sorry if you're bored! The next chapters will have the new songs~ Yeah! Ariana Grande! One Direction! 5SOS! Yeah. If you have any song suggestion pls. PM me! Oh and pls R&amp;R! See you next chapter! Bye bye~!**

**-Haruna SeiraXoXo**

**Next Chapter: Results?**


	5. Short LetterNotice for the Readers!

Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading. I'm really looking forward for your reviews and suggestions. I'll update tomorrow since I'm not so fired up. I'm sleepy LOL. Its 12 am.. See you tomorrow! Pls continue reading this fan fic! I promise it will get better after moooore chapters. If you have any questions about the stories, pls PM me. Thank you once again. :)

TC. Love ya'll!

-Haruna SeiraXoXo


	6. NOTE! Important!

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the late updates. I have some personal problems going on, so I'll put the story on hold. Please understand. I'm sorry.

I love you all!

-Haruna SeiraXoXo


End file.
